Jokers Daughter
by Momose Airay
Summary: Alice and Black Joker got together and Alice ended up getting Knocked up so this is their daughters life. Also there will be a quite a few time skips so don't get mad since I'm warning you now.
1. Day of Birth

"Did you hear about the Jokers?" a faceless woman asked as she walked down a road. "Yeah I can't believe that Alice actually did that with the warden he has to be the roughest man in Wonderland." Another faceless woman said walking with her friend. "I know you would think that Alice would have more sense on who she chooses to be with." She sighed, "Well I better get going good-bye." The woman said leaving and the other did the same heading to a tall clock tower.

Inside a young brunet girl was making coffee for a deep purple haired man. "Good morning Julius and good morning miss Alice." The woman said then went up the stairs to start getting paper work for her boss Nightmare. On the way she passed a tall navy haired man, "Good morning Gray." She said and continued on her way.

Gray nodded in acknowledgement and continued down the stairs, "Alice it's time to go to the hospital for your checkup and I'm bringing Nightmare along hope you don't mind." He said holding up said incubus. Alice just nodded and turned around to show her swollen stomach, "I don't mind c'mon lets go." She said and they walked to the door upon opening it they were greeted by two red heads one dressed as circus ring master the other as a warden, "Good morning Black good morning White." Alice said smiling at the two while holding her stomach.

"Good morning Alice we came over since we heard you were going to the doctor for your checkup hope you don't mind us coming." White said smiling gently and Alice just nodded, "I don't mind but we might want to hurry." She said simply. "Why whore are we going be late?" Black asked and Alice shook her head quickly, "No my water just broke." She said hunching over in pain. Gray dropped Nightmare and picked Alice up running to the hospital with Julius, Nightmare, Black, White, and every role holder that heard her screams following.

_**I will continue writing this fanfic if I get at least one comment to continue.**_


	2. Age 5

~Hours of Labor Later~

"Congratulations Miss. Liddell it's a girl." The doctor said handing Alice the small red head girl sleeping with a smile on her face. Alice smiled and moved the girls' hair away from her face as the baby girl yawned opening her scarlet eyes. Alice smiled and looked at the door when it opened and Boris, Gowland, and Pierce walked in.

"How you feeling Alice?" Gowland asked sitting in a chair next to her bed. Alice just yawned and stroked her baby's hair, "I'm fine just tired." She mumbled and leaned back.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" Pierce asked looking at the small baby playing with Alice's hair. "I was thinking of Alexandria and just call her Alex for short." Alice shrugged yawning.

"Well Alice we'll get going and let you get some rest." Gowland said standing up and left with Boris and Pierce. Alice just laid down and the doctor took Alex so she could rest and left the room taking Alex to the nursery. Alice fell asleep and the Jokers went to see Alex.

White smiled at the sight of the little girl sleeping and Black just stared at her blankly. "You do realize your daughter was just born and yet you won't even crack a smile." White sighed and they left going back to the prison and circus.

~5 Years Later~

"Mommy!" Alex yelled cried from outside in the clock towers garden. Both Alice and Gray ran out to see Alex siting there crying with both her knees bloodied along with scratches on her hands and face. "What happened Alex?" Gray asked picking her up. "I fell out of the tree and landed in the rose bush." She sniffed and Alice wiped her tears away. Gray carried Alex into the clock tower and set her down on the kitchen counter while Alice got some disinfectant and gauze.

Alex sat there with her hair bowed so her eyes were hidden by her semi-long red hair. Alice walked back and started to clean Alex's scrapes on her knees and hands. "Alex why were in that tree?" Alice asked and Alex just mumbled something. "What was that Alex you need to speak up?" Gray said stroking her hair. "I said I wanted to walk up high like daddy." She said again louder.

Alice sighed and lifted Alex's chin so she could bandage her face, "Don't do that again it's dangerous to be up there." She said and kissed Alex's forehead. Alex just nodded and hopped off the counter going to her room. Gray sighed and went back to work while Alice started to make lunch and coffee for Julius. Alex walked into her room and picked up a small jester hat almost identical to White's and put it on getting on her bed. She smiled and started to play with her stuffed animals pretending she was in a real circus.

"I wish I could stay with daddy," she sighed putting her toys down and fixed her hat, "but mommy said he was dangerous." She mumbled and picked up a small doll of a jester and another one of a warden and hugged them laying down and started to doze soon falling asleep.

**_Same as before need at least one review for me to continue the story._**


	3. Age 12

~7 Years Later~

"Alex! Where are you?" Alice called walking through town trying to find her daughter. She sighed and gave up going back to the clock tower. "Any luck finding her?" Julius asked not looking up from the clock he was working on. "No she was nowhere in town, she wasn't at the hatter mansion, the amusement park, or heart castle." She sighed and sat down at a table. "I wish that girl would just stay still." Julius sighed and looked up at Alice, "Did you check the woods?" he asked and Alice shook her head, "No why would she be in there when we told her just how dangerous it is." She sighed laying her head on her arms. "Maybe she'll come back or fall asleep and I'll talk to her through her dreams." Nightmare said from his spot by the fireplace. Alice nodded and went up to her room.

~.~.~.~

Alex smiled looking around at all the trees and signs; "This is so cool why'd mom say it's dangerous here?" she said and started to walk deeper into the woods. Alex suddenly stopped when she heard a low growl slowly she turned around and stared in horror at the large mountain lion walking towards her. "Mom was right I shouldn't have come here." Alex mumbled backing away slowly trying not to let the mountain lion see her panic. However the mountain lion roared and ran towards her; in her panic she turned and ran as fast as she could to the closet tree and climbed it quickly to get away from the mountain lion. She then waited watching the mountain lion closely for any sudden movements. Luckily for Alex a small black rabbit ran by and the mountain lion chased it forgetting about her as it disappeared in the woods.

Alex sighed in relief and put a hand over her chest trying to calm her poor 12 year old heart down. Slowly she climbed down the tree and walked through the woods being cautious to not make too much noise so the mountain lion wouldn't come back. After about an hour of wandering it suddenly went dark and Alex shivered getting scared. "Maybe night will be short this time." She mumbled and kept walking until she came to a small pond. She smiled and sat next to it watching the water ripple from leaves falling in it. Alex yawned and laid down closing her eyes and started to doze when a loud splash caused her eyes to shoot open and look into the pond not seeing anything except a bright red glow that seemed to look like hair.

Alex looked closer and was speechless at what she saw; standing in the water was a tall thin horse that was as black as the night around her with fiery red hair and scarlet eyes to match. "Wow she's beautiful…" Alex said softly mesmerized by the horse that was just standing in the water drinking from it. Slowly Alex walked to the horse trying not to startle it as she stepped into the water. However in that moment she heard a low growl behind her slowly she turned terrified at what she see and to her demise standing behind her was the same mountain lion she saw only an hour ago. It roared loudly alerting the horse of it presence but to Alex's surprise the horse didn't run away but instead ran towards her rearing up high and slammed her hooves on the ground in front of the mountain lion scaring it off.

Alex fell back completely terrified by the entire situation and watch the horse for any signs of her to leave, but instead it turned to face Alex and bowed it head to nudge her arm. Alex cautious reached up and stoked the horse's mane and smiled at its softness. The horse laid down on the shore and looked at Alex and motioned to her side. Alex crawled over to the horse and laid down curling up to its side and closed her eyes smiling as the horse rested her head down and closed her eyes and both of them fell asleep by the river.

~.~.~.~

Alex woke up and stretched yawning then smiled when she was the horse was still there, but was awake and staring at her. The horse nudged against Alex making her stand up and motioned for her to get on her back. She did and held onto the horse's mane as she stood up and walked away from the pond. Alex smiled and petted the horse, "Do you wanna stay with me?" she asked and the horse stopped as if thinking about the offer before she started to walk again and nodded her head signaling she would like to stay with Alex. She smiled and hugged the horse, "I'll name you Scarlet." She said and kissed Scarlet's head. Scarlet smiled and walked to the edge of the woods to show the clock tower and walked towards it stopping by the door to let Alex down and waited as Alex knocked on the door.

Alice opened it and pulled Alex into a hug, "I was so worried where were you?" she asked and Alex bowed her head, "I was in the woods mom I'm sorry I didn't listen you were right they are dangerous, but this horse saved me can I keep her I already named her." Alex said hugging the horse and Alice sighed, "Fine but you have to be responsible and take care of her." Alex nodded happily, "Thank you so much mom!" she said hugging her.

~.~.~.~

_**As usual one review and I'll continue.**_


	4. Age 15

~3 Years Later~

"Daddy help me!" Alex screamed from her spot dangling from tight rope with all her strength. "Alex hold on I'll get you!" White yelled and started to order the jester children to set a net up under Alex in case she fell. While the jester children rushed to get a net White climbed the tight rope ladder and walked out to Alex slowly. However right when White got to Alex her strength ran out and plummeted to the ground below, "KYAAA!" she screamed terrified at the fast approaching ground below. "ALEX!" White and another man yelled terrified for the young girl. Luckily the other man ran and caught Alex right before she hit the ground both of them falling but Alex completely safe. She clung to the front of the man's shirt shivering in fear while he stroked her hair to calm her down. "Thank god you caught her; Black." White said running up to them and Black nodded standing up still holding Alex.

Alex was crying clinging to Black as the colorful circus faded to the dull prison and he carried her to her bedroom with White following. Black set Alex on her bed and sat next to her with White doing the same. White rubbed her back to calm her down and Black stroked her hair. "White I told you not to have her do the tight rope route." Black hissed at White and he just rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I thought she could do it she is your kid after all." He said and Black glared, "Your lucky I showed up when I did or you'd have hell to pay from not only me but Alice too." He growled furious and White backed away leaving the room.

Black sighed and looked at Alex seeing she fell asleep slowly he laid her down on her back and started to get off the bed but she shifted grabbing his arm. He sighed and a small almost invisible smile and laid down next to her stroking her hair to calm her down. '_Why did Alice suddenly leave Alex here?_' he thought and closed his eyes starting to doze and soon fell asleep.

~.~.~.~

Alice stood on top of the clock tower looking at the crystal vial filled with a liquid tinted pink, "I have to go home." She said opening the vial and drank the liquid. Alice collapsed and faded away returning to her world and upon her disappearance all the role holders looked at the clock tower with saddened eyes. "She just left her daughter behind?" Elliot mumbled and the twins nodded slowly. "How could big sis do that to Alex?" they mumbled and leaned back in their chairs while Blood set his tea cup down on its saucer. "What kind of mother leaves her daughter without even saying bye?" he said standing up and went inside the hatter mansion with the twins and Elliot following.

~.~.~.~

_**Like always one review and I'll continue.**_


	5. Age 17

~2 Years Later~

"Good morning Miss. Joker what can I get you today?" a faceless woman asked Alex who was walking though the market with her horse Scarlet. "Um I need some apples, oranges, carrots, grapes, and strawberries." She said reading off the list in her hand and the woman nodded putting said items in a bag and handed them to Alex while she handed the woman money to pay for the food. Alex put the bag in the pouch on Scarlet's saddle. She waved bye to the woman and walked away going to a tea shop and bought some black tea and jasmine tea leaves. She put them in the saddle pouch and climbed onto Scarlet's back as she started to walk to the hatter mansion. Alex jumped down and guided Scarlet into the territory tying her reins to a low tree branch. "I'll be back in a little bit girl." She said grabbing the bag of tea leaves and walked to the front door of the hatter mansion knocking on the door.

A faceless man with roses in his hair opened the door, "Good afternoon Miss. Joker what brings you to the hatter territory?" he asked giving a gentle smile. "I was out doing some shopping for my dad's and I went ahead and picked up some tea leaves for Blood is he here?" she asked.

"Yes Blood is in his study feel free to go visit him." He said moving to let Alex in. "Thank you very much." She smiled and walked in going to Blood's study. She knocked on the door and waited for him to say she was allowed in. "Come in." he called and Alex opened the door walking in, "Hello Blood I dropped by to give you some tea leaves I bought while getting some groceries." She smiled handing him the bag which he took giving a gentle smile, "Thank you Alex." He said setting the bag down on his desk while she fixed her glasses and black jacket. "No problem Blood." She smiled then one of the two small opera masks on her belt started to talk, "Alex could you please pick up some new plates your father got mad a prisoner and started to throw them again." White said and Alex picked up the small walkie talkie like mask, "Ok will do dad." She said, "Sorry Blood I have to go tell Elliot and the twins that we're doing a show at the circus soon hope you guys can come. Good bye I'll see you at the tea party later." She waved leaving and ran to Scarlet untying her reins. "C'mon girl we have to go pickup more plates again."

Scarlet nodded and ran to the closet shop that sold plates, "Be right back." She said going into the shop, "Alex would you like the usual plates and bowls?" a sales woman asked and Alex nodded sighing. The woman just softly giggled and started to wrap some bowls and plates up handing them to Alex in exchange for her money. "Thank you I'll probably see you again in a couple days." She said leaving then put the plates in the saddle pouch. "Ok girl lets go home." She said and Scarlet ran into the woods. Scarlet reared up and slowed down walking into the circus. Alex got off of Scarlet and guided her to her stable taking her reins and saddle off, "Here you go girl." She smiled giving Scarlet a few carrots them kissed her head going into a circus tent that lead to the prison.

"Daddy I'm home so please stop throwing plates!" She announced walking to the kitchen to put her groceries away. "Now stay in your cell jackass!" Black yelled locking the cell and walked to the kitchen to watch Alex put the new plates away and pick up shards of the broken plates. She sighed when she was done and turned to smile at Black, "Good morning Daddy." She said while walking to give him a hug. He hugged her back giving a small smile, "Good morning ready for work?" he asked then White stepped in, "Don't forget you have to practice your routine for the show tomorrow." He smiled while Black glared at him, "Relax Daddy we found a new routine I can do that involves Scarlet so I'll be completely safe… minus the fire." She giggled and Black momentarily lost all color in his face.

"Just don't get yourself killed." He sighed kissing Alex's forehead. "I won't don't worry Daddy." She smiled, "Well I'm going to get changed then make my rounds for any stray prisoners then go to the circus after lunch." She said running off to her room to get ready for the day. "You know we're lucky Alice left Alex with us before she left." White said looking at Black. "Yeah I know, but why did she just leave without letting anyone know let alone her own daughter." He glared sighing sitting down at the table with white. "Maybe she left a note on why she left in her old room at the clock tower I could go by there and check." White offered. Black leaned back thinking then nodded, "Okay I guess that would work just don't let Alex know."

White nodded and left as Alex ran in dressed in a gray button up shirt, black pants, black flats, and a jacket like Blacks only difference was instead of black and grey it was black with red trim and 3 roses on the color each a different color. "I'm ready Daddy." She smiled and he nodded handing her a whip and the keys, "Okay you know the safe word in case you get in trouble I'll be in my room reading." Alex nodded doing a small salute and walked into the prison. Black gave a small smile and got up going to his room, "She's a good kid… Thanks Alice." He mumbled.

~.~.~.~

White knocked on the clock towers door and waited as Gray opened the door, "What do you want?" he asked eyeing White closely. "I wanted to see Alice's old room for any clues on why she left." He said simply and watched as Gray sighed moving to let him in. "Julius; Joker wants to see Alice's old room for a reason on why she left." Julius looked up sighing, "Just give him the dolls and note that should be plenty." He said waving them off. Gray nodded and went up the stairs grabbing said items and walked down giving them to White. "Here these should explain things." He said. White nodded and left the clock tower with the dolls and folded up piece of paper going back to the prison and strait to his brothers' room. "Black I got a few things the clock tower people think that might help." He said sitting on the bed. "Really what did they give you?" he asked putting his book down. "Um two dolls and a note she left."

Black grabbed the dolls looking at them, "White they look like us." He said examining the warden dolls with an eye patch and red hair like himself and the jester doll with the same eye patch and red hair both dolls with clothes almost identical to their own. "That's odd why would she leave these with her note I wonder what it says." White said unfolding the note and read over it then handed it to Black. He took it reading it for himself,

'_Dear Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I left no notice but I couldn't stay with Alex anymore I had to go home. I stayed just to raise Alex now that she's fifteen I felt it was time to leave I know she's in good hands since I left her with her father. It pains me to leave behind my only daughter, but I hope I can return one day to stay with her, but as of the moment I just needed to leave. I've been gone from my world for over fifteen years so I had to go back and let my family know I'm safe. I love all of you and Alex even more I'll return when I can please forgive me on the suddenness of this._

_Sincerely, Alice_

_P.S. the dolls I left with this note belonged to Alex if you ever get a chance please return them to her they are her prized possessions. _'

"She just leaves and expects us to forgive her for abandoning her child!" Black said his voice rising with each word as anger started to build. However right when he was about to snap the mask on both White and his own belt started to talk, "WARDEN! JESTER!" Alex screamed through the mask. Quickly both of them hopped off the bed and ran out of the room going to where Alex was to see her being pinned down by a prisoner chocking her. Black and White pulled their whips out and hit the prisoner knocking him off of Alex. Black pulled Alex away and threw White the keys as he threw the prisoner in his cell locking it. "Are you okay Alex?" Black asked stroking her hair. "Yeah I'm fine just had the wind knocked out of me." She said taking a few deep breaths.

Both Black and White sighed relieved and walked Alex to her room, "Take a break and get ready for practice okay." White said kissing her forehead. Alex nodded hugging them both and went into her room closing the door. She looked at her bed for her circus clothes to see two dolls laying next to them. She curiously picked them up and smiled widely at them hugging them happily, "Their back." She mumbled.

~.~.~.~

_**Wow longest chapter yet, anyways one review and I'll continue this lovely story.**_


	6. Circus Show

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce my dear daughter Alex who will be preforming a show with her beloved horse Scarlet." White announced from his spot in the middle of the show ring being set up with rails to jump and high above the rails hoops was hung. Alex walked out to the center of the ring dressed in an orange shirt with red corset and three different color roses at the hem, black shorts, with a checkered scarf around her waist like Whites she had half of her hair tied up in a ponytail with a jester hat identical to Whites. She was guiding Scarlet who was wearing her usual saddle but on top of her head was a small jester hat almost identical to Alex's. "Ladies and Gentlemen as my father has informed you I'll be preforming with my horse Scarlet." She said and pulled herself up onto the saddle grabbing the reins.

She guided Scarlet to the first rails and Scarlet reared up running to it while Alex started to stand on the saddle. As Scarlet jumped the rail Alex jumped through the hoop hanging above it and landed on Scarlet's back again. They kept doing the same thing over until they got to the final jump which was lit on fire along with the hoop. Scarlet reared up and charged for the jump while Alice got in position to jump. Scarlet cleared the rails with ease and Alex jumped through the hoop easily, however she didn't land on Scarlet like the other times she vanished as she hit the ground. The audience looked around for any sign of Alex until a light shined on someone in the audience to show Alex sitting on Blood's lap. "Ta da!" she giggled raising her arms up.

"That concludes our show for the day thank you all for coming." White announced and Alex got off Blood's lap and walked to Scarlet taking the jester hat and saddle off her then guided her to her stable. "You did great girl you deserve a nice rest." She smiled kissing her head and put her reins away. She gave Scarlet some oats and carrots then left to see everyone. "How'd you guys like the show?" she asked them walking up to the big group that had just about every role holder. "It was cool especially that stunt you did disappearing." Boris said smiling and Alex smiled back. "Thanks it was Dad's idea since I don't have the kind of balance for tight rope." She shrugged. Gray nodded, "Yeah you don't have the kind of balance for tree branches either." He grinned.

"Shut up I was five when that happened why won't you let that die?" she asked pouting which got a few chuckles from the group. "I'm just teasing you now c'mon lets go check out some games." He said and she followed him happily with the others. They walked to a card game booth and Alex stopped to play, "What's the game?" she asked sitting down while the guys crowded around to watch. "Blackjack." The man said simply and handed Alex two card. Alex played the game for a while winning each time.

~.~.~.~

From a distance a woman was watching Alex and the role holders play the game, "She really grew up." She mumbled walking away. "Alice?" White asked stunned at the sight of the older Alice standing in front of him. Alice stood there stunned then turned to run just to be stopped by Black, "Alice your back." He growled.

~.~.~.~

_**You guys know the drill by now.**_


	7. Alice Returns

Alice stared at Black with fear in her eyes. "Why did you come back?" he growled and she shivered, "I want to see my daughter she has to miss her mother." She said steeling her resolve. "She doesn't." White said glaring at her. Alice's eyes went wide, "That can't be true she loved me!" she said. "Alice you left your daughter for two years and never let her see us for most of her life your nothing to her because she relies on us more than she ever relied on you." Black glared. Alice was about to yell when suddenly Alex's voice screamed from the masks on Black and White's belts. "WARDEN! JESTER!"

Both White and Black ran towards Alex leaving Alice behind confused until she ran with them to see what was happening. When they got to the stand Alex was at to see the worker there shooting at her. Luckily she was able to dodge each bullet when Black and White got there and took the man down. Black pulled Alex away while White took care of the card game guy. Alex clung to Black shivering; however that was when Black noticed blood coming down her arm. "White we have to get Alex to the hospital!" Black yelled and White nodded running to them. Black picked Alex up and ran out of the circus with White and the other role holders following forgetting about Alice completely.

~.~.~.~

A doctor walked out sighing, "Who's the father?" he asked and Black stood up. "She was shot right through her heart and shoulder it's a wonder she made it so we did an x-ray to see how she was still alive, and well she had two hearts." The doctor said and Black looked shocked, "Two earth human hearts or is one a clock?" he asked and the doctor scratched his head, "One heart and one clock your daughters lucky." He said sighing, "We got the bullets out and stitched her up and removed the dead heart so she's resting, but I recommend she stays overnight just in case she needs any further help so will you be staying with her?" he asked and Black was about to talk when a female voice interrupted him, "I'll be staying with her." Alice said walking into view. "And you are?" the doctor asked eyeing Alice. "I'm her mother." She said flatly.

The doctor sighed when his pager went off he looked at it, "Well she's awake so let's ask her who she wants to stay." He said guiding them both to Alex's room. Upon opening the door Alex brightened up at the sight of Black, "Daddy!" she said happily and reached a hand out to him. He walked to the chair next to her bed and sat down holding her hand, "How you feeling Alex?" he asked softly. Alex smiled at him, "I'm fine daddy just a bit tired the doctor told me you we're going to stay the night with me." She said. He nodded and stroked her hair. "No I'm staying with her." Alice said making her presence known to Alex.

Alex looked at her then glared, "Get out." She said flatly and Black laughed, "I told you." He said laughing and she just left angrily. Alex smiled at Black closing her eyes and soon fell asleep. Black smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on the bed and closed his eyes starting to doze.

~.~.~.~

"How could she just shut me out like that?" Alice asked herself furious as she walked away from the hospital. "Because you abandoned her and didn't even tell her why. You just left her with the Jokers while she was sleeping and left the next day without letting anyone know." Blood said glaring and walked back into the hospital. Alice just went to the clock tower and ran up to her old room.

~.~.~.~

_**Well the role holders are mad at Alice wonder what will happen. Anyways one review and I continue.**_


	8. Alex's Day

The next morning when Alex woke up she was greeted to the sight of Black and White sleeping in chairs by her bed along with Vivaldi, Gowland, Blood, Nightmare, Gray, and Julius sleeping somewhere in the room close to her. She gently smiled at the sight of everyone and moved to get up but was stopped at the feeling of arms holding her down; she looked down to see Dee and Dum in the bed with her hugging her both still sleeping soundly. She smiled again and slowly wormed her way out of their loose but also firm hold.

As she stepped off the bed she slowly walked to the bathroom trying not to wake anyone as she stepped inside closing the door gently. However when she closed the door Black woke up seeing Alex gone and instantly panicked looking around frantically as everyone else slowly woke up seeing Alex missing and panicked also looking around until they heard a flush and turned to the door seeing Alex walk out yawning, "Oops sorry did I wake you guys up?" she asked. They all sighed relieved and sat back down as she went to the bed sitting down and the doctor walked in smiling.

"Well looks like you're doing better and the test's we did while you were sleeping say's you're healthy enough to leave so go and enjoy your day just don't get killed." He said handing Alex something to wear instead of the hospital gown she had on. "That's great thank you." Alex smiled taking the clothes and walked to the bathroom to change as everyone left the room to wait for her.

~.~.~.~

Alex walked into the prison with Black going to the kitchen and started to cook some breakfast for herself, Black, and White. Black and White sat at the table talking quietly so Alex wouldn't hear, "What should we do no doubt more faceless guys will try to hurt Alex again." White said as Black nodded glancing at Alex quickly sighing, "I guess just make sure she always has her masks with her and that she doesn't get into trouble." White shrugged and smiled at Alex as she set down a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast with jam in front of him. "Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back giving Black his plate of food and sat down with her own plate.

After breakfast Alex went out to the stables smiling at Scarlet, "Hey girl sorry to worry you but I'm back now so let's get you groomed and fed." She smiled grabbing a bag of oats filling Scarlet's bucket so she could eat then went into the stable brushing out Scarlet's mane then started to clean out the dirt in her hooves. When she was done she climbed onto her back guiding her out of the stables and out of the circus going to the forest letting Scarlet roam around freely as Alex just sat on her back playing with some of Scarlet's mane.

About an hour later Scarlet walked into town going to the clock tower stopping at the door. Alex smiled getting off of her back and walked in smiling and waving at Julius and Nightmare, "Morning everyone." She said walking up to Julius's desk and handed him a bag, "I forgot to give you these parts yesterday." She said and he nodded, "Thank you." He said opening the bag and took the parts out using them to fix more clocks. As Alex turned to leave Alice walked down the stairs both girls stopped at the sight of each other and the guys watched with slight intrigue of what would happen. "Hello Alex." Alice said smiling at the sight of her daughter while Alex just glared leaving getting on Scarlet's back.

Scarlet galloped away going to Hearts Castle easily going through the maze and into the garden where Vivaldi was sitting drinking tea and smiled at the sight of Alex, "Good afternoon Alex." She said, "Would you like to join me for some tea?" she asked and Alex nodded smiling hopping off of Scarlet's back letting her gallop away as she joined Vivaldi at the table. "It's nice to see you Vivi." Alex said using her nickname she gave Vivaldi when she was little. "I don't remember the last time we shared tea." She said drinking her tea slowly smiling at the taste of roses, "Of course you would be drinking rose tea Vivi." She giggled as Vivaldi nodded giggling also, "Well this entire tea party is dedicated to roses I have rose jam to put on some rose cookies or just regular bread, there's rose cakes and plenty more." She said motioning to the food and Alex's mouth watered at it, "You always knew I was a sucker for rose themed foods." She giggled grabbing a few cookies.

"Well of course I remember you always loved the roses in Blood's garden when you were little and we even gave you an area in the garden for you to care and tend to the roses yourself." Vivaldi said smiling gently at Alex. "Yeah and I remember how mad Blood got when he found out I used some of the roses from that area to make a cake." Alex giggled and Vivaldi joined in as it turned dark, "Would you like to stay the night?" Vivaldi asked as they walked into the castle, "I would like that very much Vivi." She smiled as they walked to Vivaldi's room and played with the toys until they both fell asleep in a pile of big fluffy toys.

~.~.~.~

"Well we didn't hear any scream's from the masks so most likely she went to the Heart Castle." White said and Black nodded, "Yeah I think it would be best if she stayed there until we find the guy that hurt her." Black said and White nodded in agreement, "We can tell her in the morning when she wakes up." They said in unison then turned to go to their rooms and rest.

~.~.~.~

_**Hey good news I'm not dead just slowly dying due to school work. :) **__** Well as always one review and I continue but with all the good reviews I don't see the point in requesting reviews anymore. Well on a different note I will now take requests on what people want to happen next and i will pick the one I think is the most interesting, funny, or down right adorable.**_


	9. A Day at Heart Castle

The next morning Alex sat up yawning and looked at Vivaldi seeing her still curled up hugging a toy bear. She smiled and stood up stretching out her legs and arms then went to the door leaving closing the door gently so she wouldn't wake Vivaldi up then went to her room to get a change of clothes. She walked down the halls and stopped at a door with theater masks on it and opened the door walking into her personal room at the Heart Castle and went straight to her closet changing into a long sleeved red shirt that was off the shoulders then a black front tie corset. Finally she pulled a pair of black pants on with red belt to hold her theater masks then put on a pair of black flats and left the room running to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Ace looking around lost, "Ace did you get lost on the way to your room was again?" she asked looking at him, "Oh hey Alex yeah I thought I went the right way but ended up in the kitchen." He said smiling and scratching the back of his head. Alex sighed smiling, "Well I was about to make breakfast for Vivaldi and Peter so I'll show you the way to your room when you're done eating." She said going to the fridge and pulled out some eggs and milk. She then went to the cabinets getting a bowl and flour.

She started to mix the ingredients she grabbed together making a batter for the pancakes. She grabbed a skillet and turned the stove on pouring the batter into the skillet cooking the pancakes one by one until she had four stacks of three the cook eggs adding two eggs to each plate then picked the plates up carrying them out to the dining room where Peter and Vivaldi were sitting and waiting as Alex set the plates down in front of them smiling at them. "Oh Alex you shouldn't have!" Peter said happily hugging her as she giggled patting his head and walked to a seat by Vivaldi setting down the last two plates and ran back into the kitchen grabbing the silverware, syrup, and juice walking back in handing out the silverware and glasses pouring their juice.

She sat down in her seat and started to eat as Vivaldi and she shared some small conversations. When they were done maids came and took their dishes to wash them and everyone got up leaving the dining room going their own way while Alex guided Ace back to his room. "Well here's your room." She smiled motioning to a door then turned to leave when Ace grabbed her pulling her into the room, "Whoa!" she yelled startled at the sudden move them started up at Ace confused while he just smiled down at her, "I got new masks and wanted to show you." He said motioning to a wall with masks lined up on it and started to point out different one when Black's voice rang through the room and Alex picked up a mask talking into it, "What's up daddy?" she asked.

"Are you at Hearts Castle?" he asked.

"Yeah why do you ask is it because I didn't come back last night?" she asked as Ace got closer to listen to the conversation better.

"No we kinda figured you were at the Heart Castle last night since you didn't call to check in but I'm calling to tell you that you should stay at either the Heart's Castle or Hatter Mansion until we find the people that hurt you." Black said.

"Ok daddy I'll let Vivi and Blood know." She said smiling, "Love you daddy bye."

"Love you too see you in a few days." He said then the mask wen silent and she reattached it to her belt. "Looks like I'm staying for a few days." She said looking at Ace.

"Yep so why don't you sleep in my room tonight." Ace grinned hugging Alex making her blush almost as red as her hair but quickly hid it. "No thank you Ace." She said looking at the masks after working her way out of his arms. She smiled looking at them and when finished turned to leave but was stopped by Ace suddenly kissing her, "HOLY F***ING HELL!" she screamed shocked falling back her face crimson from embarrassment. Ace just smile leaning down smiling at her, "Thought you might like it." He said smiling and she just blushed even darker as he leaned forward kissing her again. _'What the hell is going on? My crush is kissing me out of nowhere!'_ she screamed in her head as she sat on the floor motionless as Ace just kept on with his kiss.

~.~.~.~

_**As always Ace does something equal to sexual harassment. :D Well anyways anyone who reads this please leave a review on how you want Alex to respond to Ace's lovely kiss. And also this is one of many Ace x Alex scene's to come.**_


	10. Love at Heart Castle

Slowly Alex started to get more and more embarrassed to the point of kicking Ace in his groin pushing him away then ran out of the room barely able to think as she ran into the closest room, which happened to be Peter's, and slammed the door closed. Peter looked up at his door startled at the sudden noise seeing Alex swaying, from her shock with Ace, falling off the platform to the ground below. Peter jumped up off his bed catching her before she hit the floor and set her on his bed, "What the heck just happened to her." He asked grabbing a rag and soaked it in some cold water setting it on her forehead to cool her down.

Slowly Alex started to come to and sat up a little dizzy as Peter pushed her down gently, "You might wanna rest Alex." He said gently and Alex nodded not fully aware of what was happening. Peter stroked her hair gently calming her down. "Thank you Peter I feel a lot better." She smiled up at him moving her face into his hand. Peter smiled back at her and gently kissed her forehead, "It's nothing now what happened before you fainted?" he asked and Alex blushed crimson covering her face mumbling, "Ace… kissed me."

Peter simply stared at her no emotion on his face as he slowly processed her words. Alex looked at him worried when he didn't respond but jumped back when he burst into anger, "HOW DARE THAT NO GOOD KNIGHT DEFILE MY DEAR ALEX!" he roared bolting out of his room leaving an awestricken Alex behind to slowly process what had just happened. "Oh fuck Ace is going to die!" he cried out her mind finally functioning. Alex quickly jumped off the bed and ran after Peter. When Alex caught up to Peter he was shooting at Ace who was easily dodging the bullets will a smile on his face laughing. "Peter stop!" she yelled taking Peter's gun and threw it into the bushes. Ace stopped jumping around to avoid the bullets and went to Alex hugging her from behind, "Came back for more I see." He smiled kissing her but just ended up getting kicked in the face by Scarlet who was watching and Alex stumbled slightly from the kiss.

"Okay Peter stop trying to kill Ace for the kiss it's not like I said he raped me." Alex said and peter glared at Ace, "Not that I know of." He hissed and Ace just kept smiling. Alex sighed and pulled Peter away from Ace to keep from any unnecessary deaths and went to Ace grabbing him by the collar and dragged him into the maze, "Scarlet keep Peter away from us." She called and Scarlet nodded tripping Peter when he tried to run after them.

~.~.~.~

"Whoa Alex I didn't know you were like this." Ace smiled when Alex pushed him into one of the maze walls with her head on his chest. "Moron are you trying to get yourself killed your lucky I came when I did or you'd be dead!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes at the mere thought of Peter killing Ace. Stunned Ace for once stopped smiling and hugged Alex close as she cried into his chest. "Shh calm down." He softly cooed to try and soothe Alex. She sniffled and slowly calmed down looking up at Ace and he smiled down at her gently wiping her tears away and kissed her forehead. "I won't die I promise." He said and she nodded hugging him around his neck pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "You better not you stupid knight." She said and he chuckled sitting down hugging her close on his lap as she just laid her head on his shoulder dozing off slightly and he smiled watching the day change to night and closed his eyes falling asleep hugging Alex close.

~.~.~.~

_**Now Alex and Ace are dating wonderful correct. :) Well since I haven't updated in forever I hope everyone would be kind enough to please review and let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter. Thank you to all my fans for reading this good bye for now.**_


End file.
